


Banana Van

by Duochanfan



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bananas, Gen, bit of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: This is just a little bit of fun. Yuuri and Phichit see something while heading to Phichit's parent's house in Thailand.





	Banana Van

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yuri on Ice, just having some fun.
> 
> Another prompt from my friend. If anyone has a prompt they would like me to do, put it in the comments.
> 
> The prompt was of a picture of a small van with the side door open and loads of bananas spilling out.

Yuuri looked around him, he couldn’t believe he was in Thailand. Phichit had been on at him to go with him for a quick break. He startled as a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him away. He looked to Phichit, the excited eighteen-year-old had become his roommate a few weeks ago. Though they had known each other for the last year since they were both being trained by Coach Cialdini.

 

“Come on, it’s going to be hell trying to get to my house from here,” Phichit said as the two of them made they way to the taxi rank.

 

They quickly got into one of the waiting taxis. “It’s so busy,” he said as he looked at the traffic that was around them.

 

“It’s always like this, you have to be careful, they will just drive like maniacs around here,” Phichit grinned.

 

“Right,” Yuuri nodded. He went back to watching the cars and vans that rushed past them. “What the?” he blinked as he saw a small mini bus like van with a driver in the front going past them. It wasn’t that,t hat puzzled Yuuri, but the fact that the back of it was full of bananas.

 

“Oh,” Phichit laughed, “Something unusual for you, they are taking them to market.”

 

“Riiiiighht,” Yuuri said, slowly nodding.

 

Phichit grinned at him, “It’s normal, so don’t worry,” he said as the taxi followed the little banana van.

 

Yuuri carried on watching it, he frowned as he hears a scooter hurry past them. It went close to the banana van. “Oh not good,” Phichit said from beside him as the two of them looked out of the window. 

 

The banana van started to wobble as it tried to stay in a straight line. It didn’t work as it went off the road and onto the pavement only to come to a stop the sliding door on the side opening and bananas quickly spilling out onto the pavement.

 

“That’s not good?” Yuuri questioned.

 

“It happens,” Phichit told him with a shrug, “more often that you think.”

 

Yuuri nodded as the taxi carried on going and the banana van went out of sight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you have enjoyed it.


End file.
